


Declaring Rights

by Assassination (samstoleaburger)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ezio's a perv but what else is new, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/Assassination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man in the corner caught his attention, a man with such gorgeous eyes. And whether he knew it or not, Ezio already decided that he was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaring Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This work is old, so please excuse any (really) bad mistakes.
> 
> This could be considered a continuation to [Eye Catcher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2501783), but it can stand alone. Also, I don't speak Italian so whatever mistakes I made, I'm _so sorry_ , please forgive me.
> 
> [lamper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper) has made a translated version of this [here](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/post/1cc47c15_815b4e3).  
> I've never had someone do this before, so I don't know how to word the credits o.o

Ezio should have listened to himself when the first warning struck him, his mind telling him not to glance back over towards the man in the corner. Whose amber eyes were half-lidded, cupping his drink in his hands, watching the crowd. As if waiting for someone. Yes, he should have kept his attention on his brother whom was trying to see where he was looking.  
  
Lady luck was smiling down on him tonight because his poor sibling had no idea where he was looking - _who_ he was watching - so intently. If he had, well...the younger man wouldn't live it down.  
  
Because he was starting at a man. Who was just lounging there, twisting the glass in his hands every once in a while. Those gorgeous eyes still looking elsewhere and not locking onto his own so he could appreciate and see them fully. The young man tightened his hold on his Miller bottle. Yes, oh yes, how he'd love to peer into those warm depths - press the other man's back against a wall, pin his hands down as he nipped along that expanse of skin exposed when the other turned his head.  
  
It seemed as if his - yes, _his_ \- golden eyed beauty felt his gaze, the man slowly glancing over to Ezio.  
  
A flash of light from the DJ booth illuminated the man's form. Brown locks a shade lighter than his own, a strong jawline - oh, how he wanted to bite and nibble and nip it - how a scar ran down those lips - _dio_...the man parted them ever so slowly...  
  
He also couldn't help but notice how the man was dressed so casually. A simple black jacket, white shirt and how his denim jeans hugged him just _fucking right_. Not too tight - Ezio wanted to tug them off, just to see if this man was wearing anything underneath - yet not too loose. He felt his hand tighten its hold more, bringing the bottle to his lips to take a swig.  
  
The other had crossed his legs, taking a hand back from the drink as he leaned back.  
  
The second warning was how he shouldn't have offered to buy a drink for the taunting male across the room.  
  
Yet he'd set the beer down, turning to look for a waitress. Soon, he'd called her over - yes, he could appreciate her curves and how her breasts seemed to 'pop' out - he then motioned over to the corner where his beauty was sitting. "Be a doll and get him whatever he desires, bella. Tell him this one's on me."  
  
He'd heard Federico - he momentarily wondered why he was here - ask him what he was doing. Other things amoung this and that but Ezio's gaze had returned to his bottle that he'd been resting on his knee. Once the woman left, he slowly lifted his sights. Just in time to see the waitress speak to the man with yellow spheres, motioning over to him a moment later.  
  
Ezio licked his lips when he caught sight of the man motion down to his drink, parting his lips to respond - _fuck_ , he wanted the other man to go down on him, those lips...those c-  
  
A hand seized hold of his shoulder, shaking him.  
  
He turned his attention to Federico, raising a brow as his hand slid up to grip the neck of the bottle.  
  
"What're you _doing_? Offering to buy a drink - and for a _guy_ no less." It was whispered and harsh, as if coming to the conclusion that his little brother was drunk.  
  
And how he wished he had been. All the images of what those lips could do to certain parts of his anatomy and he wanted to mark up the other's skin. Bite, suck, hold onto the man hard enough to leave imprints -  
  
"Hmm..." He lolled his head back to its previous position to look back at the man, watching to then see how gold locked onto his own. The younger sibling couldn't stop the carefree smile coming to his lips, revealing his teeth. "Non posso farne a meno. Lo voglio."  
  
Indeed...he wanted to grab a fistful of those chocolate locks, push the man's form into the sheets - the only sounds being moans, groans, grunts and skin hitting skin - and have it get to the point - hard, fast, rough - where his bright eyed beauty would grab the covers, tear and tug at them as his cheeks would flush -  
  
There was a whack against the back of his head, causing him to blink and veer over to his brother with a scowl.  
  
"Vai a farti fottere." was hissed, grabbing onto Ezio's shoulder to shake him a bit. "Don't waste both his and your time just 'eye fucking.' _Go_."  
  
Ezio immediately shook his head, feeling himself blindly set the beer down. "Then who would look out for you, dear brother?" he teased, obviously getting another, 'Fuck you.'  
  
He turned his gaze back over to the tanned man he'd been watching, blinking and suddenly alarmed to see that the other had slipped past him.  
  
_Cazzo..._ Well, this was a letdown. His shoulders slumped slightly and turned to face the bar, raising his hand to motion the tender over. He rose his head, ordering another drink. A harder one - hopefully as hard as he'd wanted to take the man who had slipped right from under his nose. _...what a letdown._  
  
Ezio blinked when he noticed a small slip of paper handed to him.  
  
He slowly tipped his head back, instantly recognizing the other male standing before him. Whom had a brow raised in an interested manner, the side of his scarred lips tugged back - he wanted to devour this man whole - and lowered his gaze down onto the paper. Ezio looked lost for a moment before his mind caught up with the other silently telling him to take the paper.  
  
And so he did, shifting to slip it into his back pocket, eyes still on the other man's face.  
  
"Altair."  
  
"Scusa...?"  
  
The man before him - Altair - rose his gaze to look at him, the amused expression still there. "My name...is Altair."  
  
With that the exotic male had left, leaving Ezio to stare at him - eyes having eyed that ass then run over the rest of the other's form - before licking his lips once again.  
  
He should have listened to Federico when they left, should have ignored the tug and pull and _lust_ , yet he didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't.  
  
Ezio had picked up his cell phone and dialed the number, nearly letting out a happy groan when it was answered by the man who'd given him the number. Relieved that it indeed did belong to _his_ Altair.  
  
Whether the man knew it or not...he was going to be his.


End file.
